Shima Hinako
Shima Wiona Hinako is a ninja character who is known for her techniques. She is currently ranked 58th on the tier list. Physical Appearance She is a tall, skinny woman who has blue hair and beads for eyes. She wears glasses because her unique eyes make it hard for her to see. She wears a white shirt that is torn down the middle as well as blue shorts and sandals. She normally has a little curl on the top of her hair which could be confused with a cowlick at times. Personality She is a pervert character who tends to go with bisexual tendancies. She loves to fight as well as eat and will not be afraid to challenge anyone to a fight or an eating contest. She is quite the party animal and will always be happy with a lot of people but at the same time is a teensy bit reserved meaning that she doesn't talk to people she doesn't know unless she likes them. She is a very caring person despite her being such a huge perv all the time, at the same time if she is tickled somehow.. then there will be dire consequences for those that do. If a situation arises where she has to save people she won't think twice about and will do it for the sake of that person or persons. She tends to get extremely embarrased when someone smaller than her points out the tear on her shirt or anything about her. History She was born as the third child in a family of five women. She was what was known in her clan as the dominant one of the three of her sisters due to a small little detail that happened at birth. When she was only six years old, she was introduced to her future boyfriend via his oldest triplet sister as a birthday gift to him. Their meeting was awkward for her since she had never seen a guy before.. and thus was shy about it at first.. eventually she learned to warm up to him. When she was seven she as well as her boyfriend and another girl were paired up into a team of their own. While they were on one of their missions her boyfriend was ambushed and was then rendered blind via a knife to his eyes. This did not stop her from loving him. As a matter of fact, it only made her love for him much more stronger. As a gift for her love for him, he found a pile of eraser which turned out to be very much alive. She instantly fell in love with the little square creature and decided to call him Spoof as she felt he was basically a parody of a regular pet. When she was fifteen she was sent away to an all-girls school known as Lunar Academy and was forced to be seperated from her boyfriend for about four years. During this time she made a whole bunch of new friends at the academy including a guy who was accidentally sent there as well as a vampire girl known as Iia. Four years have passed since she was enrolled into Lunar Academy and she was instantly reunited with her still faithful boyfriend who like her old friends was allowed to visit the campus whenever he felt like. A few months after she graduated she found a group of people participating in a battle and eventually wound up making friends with most of them. Special Abilities Distraction She is able to use her intense beauty in an attmept to snare in opponents not only the opposite gender but as well as the same gender as her. However this has about a 0.00001% chance of failure. If this fails though she can still count on other techniques to get her opponent distracted. Ability Change She is able to change what abilities she has via her just blinking her eyes. Her abilities change depending on which person she copies. This does not work on people who have abilities that cannot be used by normal means or people. Ninja Techniques She being a ninja is able to use ninja techniques as well as Chakra to her disposal. Some of her techniques involve making element dragons using her massive chakra storage unit located within her shirt which is very much alive. Super Strength She is very strong in the fact that she can turn a mountain to rubble just by tapping it with her pinky as well as being able to LIFT one without even breaking a sweat. Soothing Melody She can put any opponent to sleep using a special lullaby designed to work 100%. However there is a drawback to this as it only works on animals as well as humans born with animal features meaning it doesn't always work just as planned. Extreme Underwater Breather She is able to breathe underwater for about 12 minutes. How this is possible is unknown but it is known that her family can do these too. Trivia *She was originally intended to just be a Naruto OC thus her ability to control Chakra as well as possesing ninja weapons. However when the Lunar Academy series was born, it was decided that she should wind up belonging to the Lunar Academy series instead. **This decision was also reached with Shizume Mizuno, Elizabeth the Bubble Queen, Hanni Haiigi, Shima's three sisters, Shima's boyfriend as well as his family, Ayumi Maizuka, Izzy the Feline Princess and Markus Trivian *Her voice seems to be a mix between Rosalina from the Mario series and Samus from the Metroid series. She possesses Rosalina's laugh while at the same time seeming to possess a deep, feminine voice similar to Samus from the Metroid series. *She herself is actually the narrator of the entire Lunar Academy series instead of the creator of the series which creates an interesting twist on things since the series not only entails her life there but also the lives of everyone else who happens to be a character there. *She tends to break the fourth wall a lot and is the only Lunar Academy character to do so. However she is not the FIRST TFA character to do this. This honor actually belongs to Gerald Auther Stickermin. *Being that she was originally a Naruto OC she had.. well STILL HAS a crush on the show's namesake. However Naruto does not return this love to her. *She had an orignal design where her shirt had blue cuffs on the sleeves as well as a smaller tear down the middle of it. *She is one of the few characters who actually came about in a dream sequence. Starry Lunara is the second of TFA's characters to share this trait. **However Starry came about as a character in an actual dream meanwhile Shima came about as a character in a dream of a certain guy character in TFA's series. Category:Allies Category:Human